Promesa
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Llovía tranquilamente en la ciudad de Beika. Por otra parte, el temor de una joven incrementaba a cada gota que descendía. Él le prometió regresar, y lo haría, ¿verdad?


**_¡Ciaossu!_**

 _¿Cómo están, gente hermosa? Bueno, seguramente se darán cuenta que esta historia ya estaba publicada, pero... Dios, fue el primer fic que publiqué y sus condiciones... Me llenaban de una enorme verguenza. La eliminé, pero al recibir peticiones de que la volviera a subir, la publicó otra vez. Así que lo único que hice fue editarla y hacerle unas modificaciones._

 _Sí, está en unas condiciones más decentes. Sólo por y para ustedes, mis exquisitas zanahorias =w=_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Detective Conan no me pertenece. Todos los derechos, van para su creador, **Gosho Aoyama** -¡Por lo que más quieras, continua Magic Kaito!-._

* * *

 ** _Promesa_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Las nubes grises abundaban en el cielo de Beika. En una agencia, estaba una joven de cabellos castaños, vistiendo su uniforme escolar. Sola. Completamente sola. Ya que su padre se fue de copas con sus amigos y, éste se encontraba jugando con ellos.

 _«Quizás llueva hoy»_ pensó la muchacha.

—No creo que sea la bienvenida adecuada para ti, Shinichi…— consideró Ran, mirando la ventana.

Ya lo sabía todo, él le había revelado la verdad. Shinichi era Conan. En un cuerpo que le perteneció hace diez años. Se lo dijo antes de irse tras esa organización, cuyos integrantes se encontraban bañados de negro. Culpable de su desgracia y la de muchas otras personas.

Lo esperaba una vez más, le prometió volver… Volver con ella y nunca irse, estaría con ella por siempre.

—Por favor… cumple tu promesa —suplicó la joven con voz queda.

Desde que se fue, Ran rezaba para que regresara sano y salvo. No le importaba quién escuchará sus plegarias. Tan sólo quería poder volver a mirar esa hilera de perlas del detective que tanto amaba, pero esta vez con su verdadera sonrisa y rostro.

Ninguna mascara de Edogawa Conan.

Le daba seguridad de que lo acompañaran el FBI, la CIA, la policía metropolitana y el MI6 aunque eso también significaba que no era una organización cualquiera y que el peligro estaba presente.

 _«Tranquilízate, Ran_ —se repetía mentalmente—. _Todo estará bien»_

En pocos instantes, recordó las palabras de aquel hombre del FBI. Ése de ojos esmeraldas que, lo conoció en New York. Él acompañaría a Shinichi y antes de marcharse, también esbozó una promesa:

 _"No te preocupes, yo lo traeré de vuelta_ —detuvo su voz por un corto momento, la karateka había notado una mirada distante en él—. _No quiero que llores. Me recuerdas a esa mujer. Sé lo que es perder a la persona más importante para ti y no dejare que experimentes esa situación_ —finalizó, dándole la espalda para avanzar."

La seriedad con la que dijo esas palabras, produjo que al instante le diera confianza. Ahora comprendía por qué le decía que le recordaba a una chica como tú cada vez que se veían.

Muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora…

 _La verdad siempre prevalecerá._

Su frase…Unas de las frases de Shinichi. Tenía toda la razón. Al final, la mentira murió. Como quizás, él lo podría hacer. La simple posibilidad, le daba miedo.

La aterraba.

—Regresa… Por favor… Shinichi —suplicó una vez más—. No quiero perderte.

Su rostro se llenó de lágrimas, producto del ligero presentimiento de que no volvería.

 _"Voy a regresa tonta, tan sólo espérame una vez más será la última. Espera mi llamada"_

—¡Cierto! Shinichi me llamaría cuando volviera – recordó Ran calmando su llanto.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo para revisarlo...aún no había nada, esperó, esperó y esperó. El miedo se apoderó de ella, de tal manera que sus rodillas quedaron en el frio suelo, intensificando su llanto, sus lágrimas golpeaban el piso.

En ese mismo instante, comenzó a llover. Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra las ventanas. Observó las gotas caer y escuchando claramente su melodía.

—El cielo llora conmigo…—fue lo que dijo para continuar llorando, llevando sus palmas a su rostro, cubriéndolo.

En sus pensamientos, no dejaban de repetirse las siguientes palabras:

«No quiero que mueras, no quiero perderte, dejar de verte, de enojarme contigo. Quiero que estés conmigo siempre… Como antes de que me llevaras a _Tropical Land_ »

Un sonido la hizo volver a la realidad. Su celular sonaba, lo tomó con rapidez. Era una llamada, no le hizo falta revisar de quien era tenía la esperanza de saber quién podría ser.

—¿S-Shinichi? —preguntó, insegura.

—No, no soy Kudo-kun — habló una voz del otro lado de la línea, una voz femenina.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó a la misteriosa voz.

—Me conoces, ya nos hemos visto muchas veces antes, el resto lo sabrás cuando llegues, por eso no importa ahora…Como esperabas, ha vuelto —finalizo aquella voz cortando la llamada.

La karateka salió corriendo hacia la casa del detective. No le importaba que la lluvia la mojara entera, no soportaba más su deseo de querer verlo.

El camino le pareció casi eterno corría y corría, pero parecía nunca llegar, o al menos así lo pensó ella. Hasta que por fin llegó, las puertas de la casa estaban abiertas como si le dieran la bienvenida. Permitiéndole entrar.

—Veo que has llegado —escuchó la voz de la anterior llamada.

—Tú… ¿eres?

—Miyano Shiho me conociste como Haibara Ai —salió del oscuro rincón en el que se ocultaba, con su vestimenta usual de bata blanca, camisa de color vino y pantalones oscuros.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó con un tinte desesperado, no solía actuar así, pero la agonía le brindaba un tortuoso dolor—. ¡Quiero verlo ya!

—Tendrás que esperar para verlo —le contestó con seriedad—. Está en proceso del antídoto, si lo vez ahora será como vuelve a su cuerpo original mientras sufre un gran dolor.

— ¿Dónde está? —Ran ignoró lo anterior.

Tenía la gran determinación de verlo pero no podía, aún no.

—Cálmate un poco… ¿Quieres? —Se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla—, solo espera... un poco más, has estado llorando ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta. La científica lo tomó como una respuesta positiva y, continúo con la charla.

—Puedes sentarte y relajarte un poco —la llevo a un sofá de la sala—. Kudo- kun se preocupara si te ves en estas condiciones.

Era verdad, si lo veía ahora solo lo preocuparía por cómo se encontraba.

—No lo había pensado —susurró Ran, pero Shiho la pudo escuchar debido a la cercanía.

—Iré por café —la científica se retiró, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ran se quedó pensando en que la próxima vez que vendría a la mansión, sería para irse con Shinichi a Teitan…Sonrió nostálgicamente. Y pensar que había extrañado tanto esa rutina, también pensó que debía ayudarle en actualizarse en el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Aunque el joven Kudo era muy inteligente, siempre con notas de excelencia, no se le dificultaría.

Shiho regreso a la sala y la vio sonreír, una pequeña sonrisa pudo vislumbrar.

 _«Al menos, puedo ver una sonrisa en un rostro tan similar al de mi… Hermana_ —recordó, sintiendo un tenue malestar—. _Ella lo merece, no yo, aunque me duela aceptarlo»_

—Ya estás mejor —observó con una ligera sonrisa. Su voz sacó a la joven de robes lilas de sus pensamientos. La creadora del apotoxin, colocó un par de tazas en la mesa—Y… ¿No te parece tan repentino todo esto? —inició la conversación la científica.

—No, no mucho —contestó sinceramente. Tomó una taza y bebió su contenido —. Algunas veces sospeché de Conan y también de ti, Ai-chan. Oh no —corrigió—; Shiho-san. Ambos sabían demasiado para su edad.

—Sí, siempre supe que nuestro comportamiento nos delataba —admitió—, aunque después lo convencíamos de que lo vimos en TV, no era suficiente —declaró la científica.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, puedes hacerlo —permitió Shiho—. Es normal que tengas, las contestaré todas. Sin excepción.

Y así, Ran empezó a preguntar.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

La científica se sorprendió por la cuestión. Ella realmente quería saberlo todo, ya que Conan no le termino de explicar.

—Sus padres, el chico de Osaka, el FBI, la CIA y... —dudó en decírselo, ya que fue por un acto absurdo para ella: celos.

— ¿Y? —inquirió Ran.

—Hondo Eisuke —comentó, resignada.

Ran se sorprendió por aquello y se preguntaba por qué lo sabía…sin duda se lo preguntaría a Shinichi.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —la científica la hizo volver a la realidad.

No estaba segura en decirla ya que tenía un ligero presentimiento de lo que era.

— ¿Cómo es que te hiciste niña?

La científica se congeló ante la pregunta. Pero como le dijo anteriormente. Le respondió:

—Mi hermana, fue asesinada por ellos —dio un suspiro para continuar, la chica de orbes lilas se arrepintió de preguntar—. Incluso, me parece casi imposible que la organización esté destruida, supongo que al fin puede descansar en paz… —inconscientemente algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos—. ¿E-eh? ¿Por qué estoy…?

Ran se sintió mal por preguntar, al ver las ligeras lágrimas de la científica inmediatamente se dirigió a abrazarla. Shiho correspondió el abrazo con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan buena conmigo?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — Dijo con suavidad la Karateka—. Desde siempre, fuiste como una pequeña hermanita a la que quiero cuidar.

Lo último mencionado, tocó el corazón de aquella científica. Y sus lágrimas cristalinas, recorrieron sus mejillas. Sollozó en el hombro de la joven.

—Ya todo término…—susurró Ran, acariciando el cabello castaño rojizo de la científica, otorgándole consuelo.

Permanecieron un rato así, el accionar de la Mouri funcionó en ella. Logró elevar las comisuras de sus finos labios, mostrando una sonrisa. Acción muy inusual, mas no imposible. La joven Miyano también sería feliz, pero por ahora, al igual que lo hizo Ran, esperaría por aquella persona.

 _La pesadilla terminó… había terminado para todos._

Un sonido se manifestó en la habitación. Shiho tenía un reloj en su muñeca que se encontraba sonando. Entendió que ya era el momento.

—Ya es hora —comentó la científica —.Ve, puedes verlo supongo que es obvio dónde está él.

Rápidamente se fue, dirigiéndose a aquel lugar. En su recorrido reconoció a un joven cuya gorra era inconfundible.

— ¡H-Hattori-kun! —exclamó sorprendida la chica.

—Oh, Neechan —la saludó amistosamente—, creo que no esperabas verme por aquí —sonrió el moreno acomodando su gorra volteándola hacia atrás. La castaña asintió.

— ¿Fuiste con Shinichi?

— ¡Por supuesto! Como mejor amigo de Kudo lo acompaño en las buenas y en las malas —parloteó de forma orgullosa—, pero eso no importa, hablando de Kudo...Te espera en esa puerta.

—Gracias, Hattori —le agradeció Ran antes de irse a aquella puerta.

La karateka continúo caminando y llego a la puerta en la que del otro lado esta Shinichi, con decisión tomo la perilla y la puerta e abrió.

La enorme biblioteca llena de recuerdo de ella y él. Lugar donde Shinichi siempre leía.

Reconoció su silueta, parado cerca del escritorio, mirando unos libros... sus favoritos de Arthur Conan Doyle. Él ladeó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Ran permaneció paralizada, lo analizaba para asegurarse de que no fuera una ilusión creada por ella o quizás un sueño. Si se trataba de eso, deseaba no despertar.

Se pellizcó su brazo derecho. Hubo dolor. No se trataba de ningún sueño, Shinichi la miro extrañado por su acción.

Ran lo volvió a mirar, su cabello marrón oscuro, su cuerpo, su rostro y sus ojos azules más oscuros que los suyos y tan profundos que se perdía en ellos. No era ninguna broma jugada por su mente, Shinichi Kudo estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Shinichi…? —Temerosa, avanzó ligeros pasos hacia él.

— ¡Tonta! ¡Claro que soy yo! —Protestó el detective –, disculpa por haberte hecho esperar —Shinichi sonrió.

Esa sonrisa, tan altanera que mostraba cuando recién había resuelto un caso, que conmovía siempre a Ran.

La chica no aguanto más, lágrimas de alegría recorrieron sus mejillas y se acercó velozmente a Shinichi, abrazándolo. Él también la rodeo con sus brazos.

— ¡Idiota! ¡IDIOTA! —Gritó ella entre lágrimas—. ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡Tan preocupada estaba por ti, maniático del misterio! —se aferró más a Shinichi, apretando sus brazos en su entorno.

—Lo sé, discúlpame por todo, Ran —el mayor en altura, le brindó unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

Ran recordó el día en _Tropical Land,_ si Shinichi no la hubiera llevado, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—No…Yo lo siento, fue mi culpa en que te convirtieran en niño —se lamentó la castaña, bajando la mirada.

—No fue culpa de nadie, tan solo sucedió —le acarició su cabello marrón, levanto una mano para secar las lágrimas que aún dejaban rastros en sus mejillas—. Hace tanto que quería tenerte como te tengo ahora… en mis brazos —confesó el detective estrechando a la karateka y acercándola más a él, haciendo el abrazo más firme.

Ran se estremeció con el agarre de Shinichi. La karateka lo pensó un poco, y era verdad. No fue culpa de nadie, incluso aquella vez Shinichi cumplió su promesa.

Ran subió sus manos por la espalda de Shinichi y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de éste, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

— Espere tanto por ti…— murmuró Ran— Sabía que podía aguantar el tiempo que fuera necesario, tan solo…. — se volteó para ver su rostro—. ¡Quería volver a verte! ¡A ti y a tu estúpida sonrisa que tanto adoro! — alzó la mirada para observar esos ojos azules, reflejándose en ellos.

El detective se sonrojó por la declaración de Ran. Una alegría lo invadió y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Perdón por la tardanza — se disculpó el joven—. Pensé que me darías una patada digna de tu karate.

Se echaron a reír. Ella lo había olvidado, pues sólo se había concentrado en abrazarlo.

— Será para más tarde —comentó Ran con travesura.

— La estaré esperando —dijo el detective, un deje de pesar se transmitió en su voz—. Me lo merezco.

Hubo un silencio, pero no incómodo, las palabras se les habían acabado. Disfrutaban estar tan cerca, sintiendo la presencia del otro. Sin darse cuenta, involuntariamente sus rostros se acercaban al igual que sus labios, en su primer beso.

Esta vez nadie los interrumpía, solo eran él y ella entre tantos libros, tan cerca de unir sus labios. Las respiraciones del otro la escuchaban con claridad, cada vez más cerca hasta que la distancia entre ellos desapareció…

Y entonces se besaron con timidez y ternura al principio. No existían las prisas, tenían toda una vida por delante para mostrar su afecto mutuo. Ambos se entregaban en alma y cuerpo con tan solo ese contacto. Lo extendieron lo más que pudieron, hasta que sus pulmones protestaron aire. Se separaron escasos centímetros para recuperar el aliento perdido.

Formaron un contacto visual y terminaron perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Los de él azules, los de ella violetas. El paraíso personal de cada uno.

— Te dije que volvería, no rompería mi promesa — le susurró al oído.

Ante esas palabras, se difuminó una sonrisa en el rostro de la Karateka.

Se tomaron de las manos, los jóvenes sintieron la calidez y el cosquilleo que emitía esa unión. Juntaron sus frentes y, una vez más, sonrieron.

 _«Es el momento… puedo decirlo. Esta vez, él está aquí conmigo, no desaparecerá»_

— S- Shinichi —lo llamó nerviosa.

— Dime…

— T-Te…— dijo sin más.

— ¿Te? — Shinichi arqueó las cejas—. ¿Quieres té?

— ¡No! ¡Te amo, idiota! — gritó Ran avergonzada, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Shinichi se quedó perplejo ante aquella confesión. Se ruborizó, mientras que Ran escondía su rostro en su hombro.

 _«¡Pero que linda es!»_ valoró él, considerándose afortunado.

— Yo también te amo, Ran — respondió Shinichi.

Ran se sentía completa; Shinichi estaba con ella y le respondió su confesión. Era más que feliz, aún avergonzada le depositó un breve beso en sus labios, juntó su frente con la de él otra vez.

— Shinichi…— suspiró Ran.

El detective miró sus ojos entrecerrados viendo sus pupilas dilatadas y por ultimo esos pequeños y delgados labios que hace solo momentos saboreo.

Se volvieron a besar por la cercanía terminando la tarde lluviosa con ese beso. La incomparable calidez que sentían con la unión de sus bocas.

— Te amo, Ran — musitó él, una vez que una distancia nació entre ambos rostros.

— Y yo a ti, Shinichi…— alcanzó a decir, antes de que sus labios fueran capturados por los de su amigo de la infancia.

— Quédate conmigo —pidió Ran—, por favor no me dejes sola otra vez…

Las tibias lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse de las rosadas mejillas de la chica. Shinichi la abrazo fuertemente, estremeciendo a Ran. El detective levanto su mano para limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas de su ángel.

— Me quedaré a tu lado, nunca más te volveré a dejar sola —la volvió a besar con todo el amor y ternura que pudo, demostrando sus sentimientos. Después de todo, aquello era…

 _"Una promesa…"_

* * *

 _Realmente me fue difícil editar esta historia, existían demasiados fallos que, al verlos, mi rostro ardía de vergüenza. Pero bueno, es algo que escribí en el pasado y, quiera o no, forma parte de mí. Y por eso la tienen aquí. Afortunadamente, no sucederá lo mismo con **"Give Me Love"** , esa cosa no tiene ni la más mínima salvación. Lo siento._

 _Sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado volver a leer, o hacerlo por primera vez este one-shot._

 _Ciao~_


End file.
